Eater-of-Souls
The Eater-of-Souls, called Middle Brother by the Pure Tribes and Jipijka'm by the Croatans , p.26, is one of the three aspects of the Triatic Wyrm, the Wyrm of Consumption who seeks to devour all of creation, feasting on matter, energy, and spirit with equal relish. Overview glyph for the Eater-of-Soul]] The numbers of Wyrm tainted creatures are so vast they require three heads of an unholy hydra to command it: the Eater-of-Souls gluts and bloats itself while feeding on foulness in the world; the Beast-of-War employs brutal acts of savagery and violence; and the Defiler Wyrm rejoices at the suffering of minds and souls. Each third of the trinity commands a legion of spirits within its own hierarchy, including a pantheon of Urges that cater to the sins and destructive desires of mankind. The Eater-of-Souls is a mockery of the mad Weaver’s need to contain everything within its influence: it’s mindlessly driven to devour all creation in a desperate attempt to destroy an inherently broken cosmos. Once the Wyrm lost all sense of balance, its pain was like a limitless void nothing could ever fill, no matter how much it consumed. During the Banestorm, its servants were unleashed in the Americas. , p.86 The Eater-of-Souls is more than the emptiness of an addict or a vampire’s thirst for blood. Its minions are fluent in the sins of greed and lust. These flaws can manifest as obsessive preoccupation or the kind of insecurity that demands meaningless status. Some of its minions have surrendered all willpower; others are as single-minded as serial killers when they stalk what they foolishly think will complete them. The Eater-of-Souls’ hatred festers as virulently as a disease that inexorably ravages infected flesh and erodes troubled sanity. Learned masters of lore can identify its many spiritual servants, sometimes referring to them as minions of the Consuming Wyrm. Eater-of-Souls holds humans as its special children and, in the 16th century, the Eater nearly managed to bring down the Apocalypse. The creature drew enough power from the starvation and disease rampant in the New World to breach the Gauntlet and enter the physical world. It manifested in the colony of Roanoke, and only the sacrifice of the entire Croatan tribe managed to banish Eater-of-Souls back to Malfeas. The Croatan enacted a great rite to make the ultimate sacrifice, and gave themselves to the last, dealing a vicious wound to the Eater and banishing it back to the Umbra for many centuries of healing. The sacrifice of the Croatan was so thorough that no new cubs were born to their kinfolk. Their tribal totem was thrown into Slumber and many of their fetishes became inert. Their ancestor spirits also vanished. Eater-of-Souls consumed the entire tribe, both physically and spiritually. Despite such a monumental sacrifice, the Eater-of-Souls was not defeated, merely banished. Gallery Eater.of.souls.jpg|Rage card depicting Eater-of-Souls References *'WTA': Book of the Wyrm Second Edition, p.24 *'WTA': Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 40, 60, 262, 324-26, 390-91 *'WTA': W20 Book of the Wyrm, p.13 Category:Spirit beings (WOD) Category:Spirit beings (WTA) Category:Wyrm